disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Duty
Hero's Duty is the name of a fictional game in the arcade. It is one of the games featured in the 2012 animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph enters the game in order to prove that he is more than a "bad guy". In this first-person shooter game, Ralph helps Sergeant Calhoun battle against Cy-Bugs, the game's alien invaders. The "NPC's" (non-player characters) of the game work alongside the Player to help them get to the top of the tower, where they are to defeat a large group of Cy-Bug larvae to which they, in return, earn a gold medal with the word "Hero" carved in. This is the game Ralph initially visits on his quest to being a good guy, albeit completely unprepared and the wannabe-hero is left terrified. These antics lead directly to Ralph unwittingly arriving in Sugar Rush. The player character is a robot known as a the First Person Shooter with one of the soldiers' arms which sports a TV monitor showing the gamer's face (in that case, the Moppet Girl's) for a head. The Cy-Bugs The Cy-Bugs are the main enemies in Hero's Duty and are very similar to a mass-virus if exposed to all and other games. They are unaware of their presence in a game; all they know is to eat, kill, and multiply. The Cy-Bugs are known to have caused a lot of trouble in the virtual gaming world, and not just by their interfering with the Player's journey to earn their gold medal. This is emphasized when Sergeant Calhoun's dead fiancé is spoken of, who was killed by multiple Cy-Bugs just before they were to get married. It is also shown when a Cy-Bug escapes into the undergrounds of Sugar Rush, after sneaking in with Ralph. The Cy-Bug eventually made hundreds, possibly thousands, of babies underneath Sugar Rush. When they all hatched, they went free into Sugar Rush, ruining Vanellope von Schweetz's chance at winning the race, as they destroyed close to everything. Gallery hdutyar-100011010-orig.jpg|Moppet Girl in front of the Hero's Duty game console. Wreck-It-Ralph-4-585x350.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun during gameplay Hero'sDutyRyanLang.jpg|Art of Ralph in Hero's Duty by Ryan Lang. MedalOfHerosRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of Ralph receiving the Medal of Heroes. Art by Ryan Lang. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2272.jpg|The "game over" screen Trivia *Vanellope finds the name of the game quite amusing, as indicated by her quote "I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called "Hero's Doody!" Ironically, this is correct, as the Cy-Bug eggs litter the ground and will hatch if stepped on. *The game's name is an obvious play on the Call of Duty franchise, though the general overview of the game sounds nothing like it, more taking inspiration from the Gears of War and Halo franchises. In fact, Vanellope's "Doody" joke is just as applicable to Call of Duty as it is to Hero's Duty. *Although there is a playable version of this game on both the official website and as iOS apps, there has yet to be an actual replica of this game's cabinet in real life. *The escape pod from the Cy-Bugs' tower resembles an Arwing from the Star Fox series. *''Hero's Duty'' was released on October 2012 by Litwak. *Coming soon when switching from Time Crisis 4 into Hero's Duty Arcade. *The First Person Shooter's name is a reference to the game's genre. *Hero's Duty is a clear reference from the first person shooting game Aliens: Extermination by Sega as both games featured insectoid monsters as enemies. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Locations Category:Games Category:Disney INFINITY locations